jasragsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealthy Adept
Character Name: Player Name: Chris Notes: Physical Adept --------------- Nuyen: ¥109,050 Karma: 11 Total Karma: 31 Personal Data Alias: Metatype: Ethnicity: Age: Sex: Height: Weight: Street Cred: 0 Notoriety: 0 Public Awareness: 0 Priority A: Attributes (24 attribute points) B: Skills (36 skill points / 5 skill group points) C: Magic Adept (Magic 4, 1x rating 2 active skill) D: Metatype Elf (0 special attributes) E: Resources 6,000 Attributes Body: 5 Agility: 6 Reaction: 4 Strength: 6(8) Willpower: 5 Logic: 2 Intuition: 4 Charisma: 3 Physical: 7 Mental: 5 Social: 6 Edge: 1 Initiative: 8+1d6 Composure: 8 Judge Intentions: 7 Memory: 7 Lift/Carry: 11 Movement: 12/24/+2 Initiate Grade: 1 Condition Monitor Physical: 0 of 11 Stun: 0 of 11 Qualities Positive - Mentor Spirit: Doom Grimoire (p. 86) Cost: 5 :All: +2 to a single combat Skill of choice (applied to Archery)* :Adept: Free Killing Hands :Disadvantages: Followers of Doom must succeed in a Willpower + Charisma (3) Test to avoid a fight once it has begun, or to not enact a plan to do violence. If they fall, they must engage in combat until all opponents are defeated or flee. Positive - Catlike SR5 Cost: 5 :+2 to Sneaking* Negative - Distinctive Style: Burns on Arms & Legs SR5 Cost: -5 Active Skills Archery: 6+2* (14d) Unarmed Combat: 6 (12d) Automatics: 1 (7d) Escape Artist: 2 (8d) Free Fall: 3 (8d) Gymnastics: 3 (9d) Locksmith: 2 (8d) Perception: 6 (10d) Running: 6 (12d) Animal H.: 5 (8d) Skill Group - Stealth Palming: 5 (11d) Sneaking: 5+2* (11d) Disguise: 5 (9d) Knowledge Skills Conspiracy Theories: 3 (7d) Immortal Elves: 2 (4d) Smuggling Rings: 3 (7d) English N Sperethiel: 4 (8d) Adept Powers Improved Physical Attribute Strength - Rating 2, Cost 2(1)pp, Source SR5 :Strength +2 Wall Running - Rating 1, Cost .5pp, Source SR5 :Can run up sheer walls or vertical surfaces. Make Running + Strength Magic Test with hits indicating meters. Across surfaces via Spring action. At end of all Wall Running, fall off wall. Hangtime - Rating 2, Cost .5(.25)pp, Source Grimoire :Attach self to surface for 5 minutes per rating. Must remain motionless. :+1 dice per rating to climbing tests. Killing Hands - Rating 1, Cost Free (Mentor Spirit), Source SR5 :Physical or Stun damage. Bypasses magical defenses like immunity to normal weapons. Can be used in Astral Combat. Nerve Strike - Rating 1, Cost 1, Source Grimoire :Normal melee attack. If successful, choose to reduce opponent's Agi or Rea by 1 per net hit instead of P/S damage. If target reaches 0, rendered paralyzed. Target regails lost attribute points at rate of 1/hour of rest. Elemental Strike Radiation - Rating 1, Cost .5pp, Source Grimoire :Enhances damage caused by an unarmed Killing Hands strike by channeling an elemental effect into the attack. Activating requires Simple Action. Remains active for (Magic) combat turns or until deactivated (free action). Engulfs hand, foot, or other body part. Only one element at a time. Can't combine with any other adept skill except Killing Hands. Each elemental effect must be purchased as a separate power. :Damage resistance test (if present) & Toxin resistance test :DV (Magic x2), AP -(Magic x.5)SR5 :Additional Information: :The elemental damage ignores armor with exception to resistant materials like hazmat/radiation gear. :Causes Nausea - If power of the attack (after the toxin resistance test) exceed the target's willpower, then the target is incapacitated with vomit and dizziness for 3 turns. Whether or not the target is incapacitated, nausea doubles all wound modifiers for 10 minutes. PP: 5 Advancements Initiation - Character Gen 13, +Grade Magic, +1PP (option)** Carry over 5 Karma from character generation. Armory Armor: 12(15)) 20d :Armored Jacket: 12 Fire Resistance: 6 Non-Conductivity: 6 : Securetech PPP - Arms, Legs, Vitals Kit Weapon :Bow (r8): 14d, 10P, -2 AP, Single Shot, Smartgun (Internal) :Unarmed Strike: 12d, 8P/S, 0 AP Ammunition :120 Titanium Alloy Shafts (R8) (r*¥10) :24 Static Shafts (r8) (r*¥25) DMG: +4S(e) :24 Stick & Shock Heads DMG: 8S(e) AP: -5 ACC: -1 :8 Incendiary Heads DMG: *R&G AP: 0 ACC: -1 *Any hit, arrow errupts in fire with DV of 8P and -6 AP. Continues to burn for 3 Combat Turns causing 6P (-4AP) fire damage per turn and possibly igniting/damaging items on the character each turn. **Wireless: Head can be detonated before impact and split between two targets within 1 meter or each other. Both targets roll to avoid attack separately. Neither takes the initial 8P damage, instead suffering 6P -4AP for 4 Combat Turns including the current one. :12 Explosive Heads DMG: +2 AP: -1 ACC: -1 :60 Barbed Heads DMG: +1 AP: --- ACC: --- *Removing barbed arrow without doing further damage requires First Aid + Logic Mental (3) Test. Failure results in a number of boxes of Physical damage equal to 3 - hits, unresisted. Gear Renraku Sensei Commlink (R3) Stim Patch (6) Count: 3 Tool Kit, Disquise Count: 1 Tool Kit, Locksmithing Count: 1 Trauma Patch Gas Mask *Pending* Mechanical Quiver - 12 arrows/heads, w/ control device *homebrew crap to be reviewed* Cost: 10,000 Contacts (R3) :Image Link :Smartlink :Thermographic Vision Social Lifestyle - High (10,000/mo.) Contacts Talismonger (Name Later) Connection 3, Loyalty 2 Street Doc (Name Later) Connection 2, Loyalty 2 Resistances Acid: 12 (17d) Cold: 12 (17d) Electricity: 18 (23d) Fire: 18 (23d) Falling: 12 (17d)